fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Cool
__NOWYSIWYG__ Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview {Line: 1} ...Owner. Did you sleep well...? {Line: 2} Hey... Owner... Are you bothered.....? {Line: 3} ...Ahh... I want to go out... and play... Maybe... {Line: 4} ...Are you... free, at the moment? {Line: 5} Maybe I should... clean up... Condition/Mood Boosting Quick Reference Want to know the best option to take to boost your fairy's condition/mood? Find the scenario, then choose the options listed! *Fairy came to tell you she wants to go to the zoo. >''' It's great weather! Let's go to the zoo! '''> Hippos are really big, aren't they? **here *You decided to go and see the movie that Fairy is curious about. >''' Buy popcorn and watch the movie '''> It wasn't very good, was it? **here Dialogue 'Talk' * That noise...? The local school's...sports day... I saw it yesterday... Everyone was so fast... * Owner... This is a portrait I drew of you...what do you think? Does it...look like you...? * Hey... Owner... Do you mind if I'm...close to you..? * zzz...Owner...that elephant...it's caramel... * Owner... What do you want...to eat tonight? * Today I'm...playing with Owner... All day... * Looking for someone...to talk to... Owner... * Meow...Meo-... Just now, there was...a cat, over there... * ...*Nod*...*No-d*......Ah... What is it...? * I want...to go shopping...too... * This plant... It's feeling good... Even without words... I can understand it... * What channel...?...Whatever show you...want to watch is...fine, Owner... * Owner... Do you...like gardening? * Ahh...Owner...I was just watching...your face * *click*...*click*...You have to turn off...the lights Condition/Mood Boosting Options 'Socializing' * ...... Very nice aroma... * ...... Those clothes...really nice... * ...The library is interesting. It looks like they have an event going on. * ............? * .....Next time, let's play together? * ..... This world...is nice...don't you think? * ......Fairy, do you want to go back to the Fairy World...? * .....I don't understand...the human spirit... * Fairy......hello. * The autumn colors...are all red...at the park. Beautiful... * I got a lot of potatoes...persimmons...chestnuts...Want to make pastries together? * ......Hello...Weather's nice...Do you want to go for a walk? * ............Hi...I was sleeping. Nice, cool weather...feels good. * ......Those eyes......very pretty. * Fairy...will you go...watch cherry blossoms...with me...? * Let's walk...outside...since it's...warm... * This place...is decorated with...flowers...Yes...they are...pretty.... * ...? ...I was asleep...? * ......I came to play. * I took...pictures of cherry...blossoms...Take them... 'Socialized' *... Don't be...bored... *...it's warm... so I'm sleepy... *..is the wind...strong? ...your hair...is all messed up... *I can't really entertain, but... *...Fairy...flower petals...on your back... *Fairy...very cute. *...how about...we go now...? *... I still...have some...sit down... *...Come back again? *.......Really? *Is that...fun? 'Recommended' * ......Does this match? * ...pretty. 'Bother' *.........? *...Fairy, welcome... 'Yell' Work ' * .....I'm happy. 'Study * ...Thanks, I'll do a solid job. * ...Here I go. Errand * 'Sleep' * Sleeping **......Good night. **......zzz * up ** .....Morning. 'After Work/Study/Errand' Work ' *I think I overdid it, actually. *Work's done. 'Study * ...finished. * ...it was kinda hard. Errand *......I'm a little worn out. *......I'm back... Nickname Change *...How...do you want me...to call you... >''' Is this... correct? '''> OK, I got your new name down... My Fairy Talk Socializing *Do you like this, Fairy...? I made it. Want to...try it? *and...Owner? What are you...talking about...? *Fairy...you look like you're in a...pretty bad mood... What's up? *That shelf is easy to...tip over...Be careful... *I was planning on...reading a book...at home...today... *....Want to play? I brought some...playing cards... *Want to take a... picture? *Ah, it's so...early... *That's...interesting... *Owner....spoke well of..... *, your room has...a really...relaxing smell... *...Hey. *Um...you want to...play with me? *What's for...lunch today...? *...hungry... *Uh...want to...switch clothes? *...how are you...today? *What's wrong...? *Hey... Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting *"...What's wrong, Owner...? **'let's go get something to eat.' "This ice cream...is really good..." ***'in the hot springs.' ***'at souvenirs.' "...Want to...buy something that matches,? **'let's go on a trip.' Socialized *No, it's not like that... *Oh thank you...so much...... *I'm pretty excited...I guess. *...It's kind of...embarrassing... I guess. *...I stayed up...all night..... *Ah...Oh, sorry. *Thanks...want to get a snack? *Uh-huh, this design is cute... *Want to do it...together.....? *I'm not...losing to you today...! *Hey... *...I'm looking forward to it... *...I'm good...what about you, ? *Yeah, thanks for...teaching me...about the Human World. *I've done that before.......Raising animals is...fun *...it's nothing... *You want to...eat this...? *I was just...changing the...flowers... *I'm good... Hope Change Talk *Meow...Meo-... Just now, there was...a cat, over there... *...*Nod*...*No-d*......Ah... What is it...? Letters # To my precious Owner Thanks as always, Owner. With your help I've learned a lot about the Human World... I wonder if we could spend just a little more time together. From Fairy # To my wonderful owner, Owner I was reeealy anxious when I first came here. But having met you and experienced so many different things together... now every day is so much fun. I hope we can spend even more time together, Owner! From Fairy # To Owner, always with me Owner. I'm gonna study as hard as I can. Next time I'll make sure to teach you about the Fairy World. When it comes to information about that place, even I can be of help! So go ahead and ask me any... ah... I can't answer any of your questions after all.... There are many mysterious things in that world, too... Yawn.... Anyways, I look forward to spending more time with you! From Fairy # To my dearest Owner Today I have something that I just have to tell you by letter. If I tried to say it in person I'm sure it wouldn't come out right. If I would've went to someone else's place, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to have this much fun every day. When you first took me in, honestly I was really worried and anxious, but... but now, I'm really, reeeaaallly happy that I went to your place! Owner. I hope we can be together for a long time! Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' No data for this event. 'Mechanical Adventure' No data for this event. 'Fairy Zoo' No data for this event. 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) *Watching...cherry blossoms...this beautiful...in the Human World... *I'll start...with that side... *...cherry blossoms... beautiful... *So many stands... *Where are...you going to start...? Stage 1: Before going out *Wanted...to watch cherry blossoms...with Owner... *...I'm happy... the weather... is good... *I'm sure...everyone will...come... It's supposed... to be fun... *Owner...ready? *Let's go...I know...a good spot... Stage 2: At the park *Owner...let's go...inside...? *Many people...love cherry blossoms... *So many...stands...are we going...to check them out...? *Go to my...friends? ...I'd rather...be here with you... *Owner...I'll go...where you want to go... Stage 3: At the shopping district *There are...so many...friends here...there...and there... *This cotton candy...bigger than my face... *Uhm...I can't...eat this much...I get sleepy... *Owner... I'm happy, but...I can't eat...any more... *Uhm...I'm having...fun...thanks...Owner... Stage 4: Looking after a store?! *Huh...the owner...is calling us...? *You want us to help...your stand...? *What do...you think...? If you want...to do it...I'll help *...yeah...okay...I'll take care...of the oden... *I must...put new...ingredients soon... Stage 5: Hanami time *You think...we should call...everyone and...eat it together...? ...okay... *Everyone...is happy...phew... *Cherry blossoms...are beautiful...it's because...they're taken...good care of... *Blue sky...pink cherry blossoms...this scenery...is very important... *I got this...oden ...for looking after...but I can't... eat it all... Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *The Fairy Agency... they're doing... all kinds of stands... *A shooting gallery... I don't think... I can do it like Mika though... I mean wow... *Robin's doing... Grab the Yoyo... shall we try it? *Karume's selling... sweet potato snacks? Selling... and eating... is that okay? *Ugh... nope... no. Owner... don't drink Silia's... whatever that is... Stage 7: Stage event time *Spring Beauty Pageant... I wonder... who'll be joining... *Uh... why did they... call my name... ? Owner... did you...? *I'd liked you... to have told me... if you're putting... my name in... *Magic is... amazing isn't it... She's not... using charms like us... is she? *Manzai... is really funny... huhuhu... Stage 8: Riverside sunset * Stage 9: Watching evening sakura * Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *The hanami festival... will continue... for a little while... they said... *So... it's that time... already... *Everyone's... going home... Let's... go home too... *Yeah... it was fun... I'd like... to come again... *I'm happy... I got to enjoy... the hanami... with you... Owner... 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *A little rest... This seat... so warm... I wonder... if that's the gemstones...? *Just... try to have fun... *So you too... found yourself... in this world, Fairy... *...! ... No... Not that gemstone...! *It's okay... You're owner's here, right?... It'll all be fine... Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *Silia's holding... a movie screening... in her lab...... Wanna go...? *... There are... two open seats... over there... Good ones too... *... I don't like... loud movies... *... The popcorn... it's a very... strange color... *I think I see... a gemstone... inside her projector...... It's beautiful... Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *... ?... The screen... is warping... *... !... Give me... your hand...! *... Are you okay... Owner? ... Phew... *You say... you're sorry, Silia... but...I see you smiling... *I guess... we should go looking... for these Keystone Gems... Stage 3: Sapphire Town *If we wanna go back... we're going to need... those Keystone Gems... *Ah... the radar.... it's pointing that way... *A gemstone shop...? Well... that's convenient... *For free?... I mean... thank you, but... why...? *He let us have it... because I'm cute...? Hmm... embarrassing... Stage 4: Ruby Cave *... Mm... It's hot... Too hot... Must we go in...? *... We have to... We must... We gotta go back... *... I can sense water... coming from... your pack...? *So much water... all coming from... the Keystone sapphire... Amazing... *It's amazing... we found the ruby... Keystone Gem... but... I want to... dry... Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *So many... lapis lazuli... but... the radar is silent... *The radar... it's been turning itself... on and off... for a while now... *The owl says... if we solve one of his riddles... he'll give us... the Keystone... *What gets wetter... and wetter... the more it dries...? *That would be... a towel... right...? Thank you... Mr. Owl... Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel * I wonder... when we'll finally... find our way home... * Night falls... already... * Not afraid... of dark... Not when I'm with you... Owner... * Shh... I think I hear... a knocking sound... coming from over there... * I think... it's trying to tell us... there's a Keystone Gem... right here... Stage 7: Emerald Valley *...? ...we were supposed... to go back where...we came from...What is...this place..? *I'm fine...because you're...with me...Owner... *!...Owner...duck...something is coming... *...this dragon...seems friendly...we can relax... *We got...the Keystone Gem...the dragon...knows the location...of the last one...too... Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *...I don't... feel any living things...here... *...I'm sure...that someone...lived here...in the past... *Ah...something...is sparkling...on the throne... *Diamond Keystone Gem...with this...we can return... *Are you...okay...? I never...rode a dragon...before... Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! * Let's go...back to...our world... * It was...a fun world...I wonder...if we can...come here again... * ...Silia...you're not...coming...? * Give me... your hand...I don't want...to let it go... * Let's go... towards the light...on the wall...Owner... Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *Owner...Owner... we're back...in our world... *We came back...I like...this place...the most...after all... *It was...a beautiful world... *...it was...a strange...experience... *We must...be careful...when Silia...invites us... 'Strange Strength' General (to other fairies) * The Central Cities...I wonder what...everyone's powers are... * What is my...special power...? ...I will...tell you if Owner...lets me... * My...charm is...something else...a new...power..? * It's fine...don't worry...this is just...a game... * That said...these new games...are very impressive... Stage 1: At Home * ... Are you up?... This came for you... * I didn't look inside... I don't know... what it could be... * Strange Strength?... A new game... from Fairysoft...? * Introducing... a brand new experience... blur the lines... feel like you're truly there...? * We must be... very lucky... Fairysoft is a big company... Stage 2: To the Event Hall * It looks like... we'll be playing together... Let's do our best... * Is this... the event hall...? It's so big... so, so big... * I didn't expect... so many people... Fairysoft must be... a very popular company... * I heard them explain... in the game... we join a secret agency... * Do I want something... from the gift shop...? No... I'm okay... Stage 3: The Central Cities *The power... to control ice... It looks like... we're sharing it... .. *I think... I've got the hang of it... Little icicles... giant glaciers... Perfect. *A quest...! We have to... stop a robbery... *Ice formation... lift... find target... Fire...!! *Pinned to the wall... by their clothes... I'm glad... no one got hurt... Stage 4: A Secret Deal *It's night already... I didn't think... we were questing... that long... *Hmm?... Is there something... under the bridge...? *What are... two people doing... under a bridge... at midnight...? *I can almost... Ah... Turn all foods.. in the world... into potatoes...? *I think they said... they work for... SJK... We should tell... Commander Kami... Stage 5: Intelligence Gathering *Leave the... information gathering... to me... I know just who to ask... *I asked... Commander Kami... about SJK... *She said... they've been chasing... this SJK... for a while now... *You're right... Owner... They can't... get away with this... *Thanks... for the compliment... but... stroking mt hair... is a little embarrassing... in a spy agency... Stage 6: Infiltrate the SJK HQ?! *This door... has a big J mark... Inside... Ah...! Black magic tools... This is... not good... *Guards... I'll deal with them... You wait over there... *Don't worry... I'm right behind you... Activate ability... Ice shard, ready... *You're in... That's good... Don't worry... I'm next... *Sorry... for worrying you... Don't worry... I iced the door shut... Stage 7: Find the Evidence! *This room... will definitely have evidence... *You check... that desk... over there... *Nope... nope... nope... We must be quick... *... !... I found it... I have evidence... This is all we need... *They most... be onto us... We should... get out of here... Stage 8: Escape!! *I won't... leave you again... When we run... we run together... *It's okay... Remember... we are strong... together... *The exit is this way... Come on... Trust me, Owner...! *I think... we can get to... the roof... We'll leave from there... *We can't... go on... We have to find... another exit... Stage 9: Mission Complete *I can't believe... they were waiting for us... up here... *...! ...Ah!... Our powers... Ability, activate... Ice shard, ready... Hngh... *I... I can't... No more powers... Too tired... Owner... grab that shard... *A helicopter... Commander Kami's...! She came to... help us... *That's it... We won... Let's hit that Logout button... and go home... Stage 10: Logout! *We're back... to the real world... *Owner... It was all... thanks to you... *You had...fun...? Uhm... I had... fun too... *I wonder... if we'll ever... have real... special powers... *But I feel... that we went... a bit overboard... in a few places... 'Green Leaf Carnival' General (to other fairies) * It's almost time... for me to shine... * True... but... life in this world... seems pretty fun too... * Yeah... the girl with the mushrooms?... I saw her too... * I really hope... the Owners all... have fun too... * How's it going... Fairy...? Stage 1: What is the Green Leaf Carnival? * I guess this year... it's being held... in this world... * Oh wait... but, we can't... use charms in this world... * Robin's in charge?... All should... be fine then... * What do you... prepare?... Nothing really... Stage 2: Let's go! * I hope you'll... learn a lot of new things... about the Fairy World... * Where is it... being held...? Show me... the letter... * In a forest... near the Fairy Agency... That is... the perfect place... * ...?... Don't worry... It's not a formal event... not at all... * I think... we're nearly there... Ah... I see others... Stage 3: Arriving at the carnival * Is this place not... too big... for the carnival...? * A carnival in the Human World... It's exciting... * Preparations... are all part of... giving thanks... * Will you... help me prepare... Owner...? * Yeah... we need to... decorate the area... and make the food... Stage 4: Picking flowers and leaves * Where to start... That area is... pretty crowded already... * Hmm... Hey, Owner... Let's try over there... at the back... * Or at least... I thought this is... where the best ones would be... * See... look at that... There are extra beautiful ones... back here... * Owner... what are your thoughts... about the carnival... so far...? Stage 5: Decorating the forest * It's amazing... that we're doing the carnival... with humans too... * Owner... let's help... with the decorations... * Hmm?... Ahh... I forgot... we can't use charms... in the Human World... * If we can't use charms... how are we supposed... to reach up that high...? * Thanks, Owner... If you can't... do something yourself... it's best... to ask for help... Stage 6: Making carnival outfits * Hey... Give me yours... Let's switch... * Owner... are you good... at this kind of thing...? * Don't worry... I can teach you... First, take this... * That's right... then that leaf there... on top of that one... See?... Looks good... * I hope... you like it... Stage 7: Making traditional fairy foods * Owner... any requests...? * You want... the taste of nature... fresh and ripe... Understood... * A salad base... with violets... and pansies... * Here... have a little taste... Delicious...? Really...? Thank you... * Finished... I hope you enjoy it... Stage 8: Green Leaf Ceremony * We most appreciate... this beautiful nature... that give us all life... * And twist... and spin... ♪ * Dancing like this... shows our thanks for nature... * I think it's time... I joined the dance too... I'll see you later... * Owner... only watching me... Huhu... Stage 9: Let's eat! * Owner... Let's get some food... * All this food... reminds me of home... I bet I know... who made this one... * I really recommend... the nectar cake... and the honey pie... * This...? It's a kind of... juice made with nuts... Try it... * *nom nom*... Hmm...? Do you smell something... spicy...? Stage 10: Singing, dancing and having fun * Owner... Robin is on stage... She's going to sing... * Robin's amazing voice... is pretty well known... in the Fairy World... * I guess the carnival... is nearly at an end... * Did you enjoy it...? That's great... I did too... * I really hope... we can enjoy the carnival... together again some day. 'Harvest Festival' General (to other fairies) *You're interested in this... farm work too, Fairy...? *Fairies use magic... but humans use tools... This looks difficult... *Is it really... only one person... managing this entire farm...? *Let's help out... as much as we can... *The farm owner... and Chief Cocoa... are really close, huh... Stage 1: To the farm! *Owner... you're up early... What time did you wake up...? *Morning stretches...? *flex*... I'll join you... *I think I'm ready... for a day of work... *... !... Owner... we have to go... or we'll be late... *And we got up so early... I think... we're still on time though... Stage 2: Listen to the Chief! *The Chief seems... to be pretty good friends... with the farm owner... *If we do really well... we get to take home some vegetables... Let's really try hard... for the vegetables... *... Wear this...? Sure... it certainly looks the part... *I hope this work... will make you appreciate nature... even more, Owner... *This might be... quite difficult work, but... let's do our best, okay...? Stage 3: To the greenhouse! *Shall we try... another greenhouse...? *Owner... let's harvest... from that greenhouse... *So many strawberries...! They really do... grow all sort here... *They really are grown... with a lot of care and attention... These fruits and vegetables... must be very happy... *See, Owner... this strawberry is still green... It's not ripe yet... so we can't pick it... Stage 4: Let's harvest onions! *So many fields... all kept so well... Amazing... *How is it even possible... that the farm owner... manages every single field... This farm is huge.... *Not just many vegetables... but many kinds of each... The farm owner... really is amazing... *Owner... put all the onions... in this basket here... *Hngh... Don't worry... I can carry it... We all have to do our best... Stage 5: Time for lunch! *Mmm... I think it's time for a break... Or even better... Lunch... *Time has really... flown by... I guess... we were having fun... *Or maybe... time's going by so quickly because I'm with you... Owner... *It looks like... the people at the Fairy Agency... made our lunch today... *These onigiri are delicious... you can really taste... exactly who made each one... Stage 6: Let's harvest cabbages! *Next up is... the cabbage patch?... That sounds fun... *Cabbages are surprisingly... difficult to harvest, y'know... They're also very heavy... *Don't worry, Owner... I can carry them myself... *Owner... don't fill the basket too high... we won't be able to carry it... *Do you think... we might find our cabbages... lined up in a supermarket...? Stage 7: Let's try farm machinery! *... How exactly do machines... and nature... work so well together...? *So they're used for... tilling and harvesting and such... I see... *I suppose then... you need a driver's license... to do farm work in this world... *Human technology really is... quite and amazing thing... *I think... this has been... quite a unique experience... Stage 8: Let's harvest carrots! *It's not just... a love of vegetables... but a love of all nature... that really shows on this farm... *Let's work together... first of all... I'll pull up the carrots... *When I get tired... we can switch... I'll gather up the carrots... in these baskets... *Every single carrot... looks really really delicious... The farm owner really knows her stuff... *... This is going well... Look Owner... we've harvested quite a lot... Stage 9: Make a scarecrow! *A scarecrow...? Like those ones... out in the fields...? *You need to... replace all the old ones...? So... how many are we making...? *Tattered old clothes... a straw hat... gloves... stuffed with newspapers... *There... See...? He stands... all by himself... I think he's ready for work... *I did well?... Thank you, Owner... Stage 10: Time to go home! *Night time already... Time really flew by... I guess we had fun... *I can't believe... That the farm owner... manages this entire farm... *Owner... I think the Chief... is calling us... *Wow... we can really take... as many vegetables as we want...? *The Chief said... she's going to stay here... with the farm owner... They are such good friends... 'Summer Getaway' General * ... I'm hungry... Do you have any recommendations... for things to eat...? * ... A gift shop...? Really... Could you please... tell us where it is...? * ... A store, you say... with cold drinks...? * ... Fairy's here too... This place is nice and cool, huh... * ... This is the perfect place... to escape the heat, I think... I couldn't bear the heat... back in the city... Stage 1:It's so hot... * ... Ahh... It's so hot... * ... You want to go... to the Fairy Agency?... It's nice and cool...? * You're right... it's so cool here... Ah, Chief Cocoa... * The Chief's friend... runs a summer getaway...? I wanna go... * Are you ready to go... Owner...? Let's... getaway...! Stage 2:We've arrived! *First the train... then the bus... Let's go... *It's gonna take a while... to get to the guest house... Until then... good night... zzz...... *There are so many trees... which means so much shade... which means it's very, very cool... *We're here... I wonder where... the Chief's friend is... *There are lakes... and ravines... all around the guest house... Stage 3:Check out the rooms! *So this... is the guest house... I'm getting excited... *... This must be... the kitchen...? Something smells great... *Ah... a stove... We shouldn't need it... not in summer... *This bath is... so big... I wonder how many people... could fit in it... *This sofa is so... comfortable... I think I might... take a nap... Will you join me, Owner...? Stage 4:A walk in the woods! *There's nothing better... than a stroll through nature... *So many trees... such fresh air... *I can hear birds... they're singing about summer... *Ah... I can hear... a waterfall, I think... Such a relaxing sound... *Some of these leaves... have different colors... I wonder why... Stage 5:Let's go to the lake! *... No Swimming?... Well... that is a shame... *...We can't swim here... but... how about that river?... Let's go, Owner... *Such a big lake... But you say... there are bigger...? *We can go fishing... in this lake... I wonder if... we'll catch anything... *There are so many fish... Is this a natural lake?... Or does someone manage it...? Stage 6:Let's explore the town! * So many foods... all for sale... all chilled... * ...I see shaved ice... It looks delicious... Can we get some... Owner...? * So many stores... Shall we take a look... Owner...? * ...I see a clothes store... that dress... looks really cute... * ... We should find... a present for Chief Cocoa... to say thank you... Maybe a wind chime...? Stage 7:Glass-blowing Studio *Ah... there's a crowd of people... I wonder what for... *...A glassblowing workshop... Any design you want... Let's give it a try... *... Cups and jewelry... So many different items here... all of them so cool... *... Hmm... This is difficult... Here, Owner... You try it... *... Hmm?... You are good at this, Owner... I'll have to try harder... Stage 8:A traditional street *... So many old houses... So very elegant... *Almost every house... made of wood... It's very relaxing... *... Every house has... a very big garden... I want to take a nap... in that one there... *Ah... what a beautiful garden... Look, over there... it even has a lake... *... This place is very... nostalgic... and relaxing, too... Stage 9:Fireflies! *...There are fireflies... behind he quest house... Let's take a look, Owner... *... So many fireflies... so beautiful... Look at that one, Owner... *Pretty fireflies... I've never seen so many... All dancing together... *... Fireflies like sweet things?... I'll go and make... some sugar water... *A cool breeze... some pretty fireflies... This place is... incredible... Stage 10:Time to sleep... *... This bed is so cool... It feels perfect... after a hot day... like today... *... Today was great fun... I'm looking foward... to tomorrow too... *... Are you asleep, Owner?... Huhu... I'm still awake here... *... I can't get to sleep... Owner... tell me something interesting... *... I think... I'm getting tired now... Good night...... zzz...... 'Summer Festival' General * Stage 1: Let's go to the festival! ' * '''Stage 2: Leo Shrine! ' * '''Stage 3: Food stands! * Stage 4: Goldfish scooping! * Stage 5: Shooting Gallery! * Stage 6: Dinner time! * Stage 7: Watch the omikoshi! * Stage 8: Katanuki! * Stage 9: Raffle time! * Stage 10: Fireworks show! * 'Fairies in Wonderland' General * Stage 1: A Golden Afternoon * Stage 2: Hastily Heading into the Deep Darkness * Stage 3: Shrinking and the Sea of Tears * Stage 4: Growing Big and Small * Stage 5: What the Brown Caterpillar Said * Stage 6: The Duchess and the Grinning Cat * Stage 7: A Strange Tea Party * Stage 8: Croquet with the Heart Soldiers * Stage 9: The Tart Trial * Stage 10: The Dream's End * 'Festival in Fall' General * Stage 1: An Autumn Day * Stage 2: The Fall Festival * Stage 3: Pray First * Stage 4: The Festival Begins * Stage 5: Visiting the Shrine Stands * Stage 6: Yabusame * Stage 7: Huh, What is This... * Stage 8: Autumn Leaf Messenger? * Stage 9: Let's Make Ema! * Stage 10: The Road Home * Category:Personality